


Missing Sleep

by MacBeka



Series: Kink Meme and Tumblr Prompt Fills [9]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnant Sex, Self-Lubrication, Sleepy Sex, Slow Sex, Tumblr Prompt, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacBeka/pseuds/MacBeka
Summary: Alec x ScottMpreg/Pregnant SexSlow sex





	Missing Sleep

Scott huffed and rolled over again. It was dark and the faint alarm clock informed him it was nearing 3 AM. He just couldn’t get comfortable. He didn’t think that he’d slept at all since he’d been forced into bed at midnight. He sighed and lifted a hand to rest it on the reason for his discomfort; his belly was round and only getting bigger. 

As a man who usually enjoyed sleeping on his front, he hadn’t been able to do so for… months now. Not comfortably at any rate. Lying on his back made his spine ache in the morning so he was limited to sleeping on his side. The restlessness was hardly a new thing but it hadn’t kept him up all night for a while. 

A few minutes later, he was uncomfortable able so he sighed and shifted onto his other side, only to be faced with Alec awake and looking at him in the dark room. 

“Scott, what the fuck are you doing?” he asked grumpily. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Scott said softly, reaching out to touch Alec’s bare arm. 

“That isn’t what I asked. What are you doing?”

“I can’t sleep. Can’t get comfy,” he said apologetically, averting his eyes. 

“Is it your belly?” Alec asked, shifting so he could easily rest his hand on Scott’s bump. 

“It’s doing my head in and I’m not even close to the end yet. How the fuck does anyone deal with twins?” Scott grumbled, thinking of his mother. 

“There’s probably too much going on in your head. What did Harry say about SAM?”

“That SAM isn’t to meddle unnecessarily,” Scott sighed. Before he was pregnant, SAM could have just forced his brain to rest but Dr. Carlyle was worried about the effects on his pregnant body. 

Alec made a noise of acknowledgement and they lay in silence for a few long moments before Alec moved his hand from Scott’s stomach to his hip. 

“Roll over for me?” Alec asked. 

Scott just nodded and did so, groaning slightly at how front-heavy he was. Once he was settled, Alec slid closer, close enough that they were both resting their heads on Scott’s pillow. Scott’s breath hitched automatically at the feeling of Alec’s half-hard cock against his ass, glad that they’d both gone to bed naked. 

“Goin’ to knot you and then you’re going to sleep, alright?” Alec asked sleepily, obviously impatient to get back to sleep. 

“Yeah,” Scott breathed, his own cock twitching and his ass twitching as his slick glands started to work. “Please, daddy.”

Alec hummed happily and started to rock his hips as he reached for Scott’s cock, stroking his thumb along the length of him lovingly for a few moments before he started to stroke him properly. The feeling of Alec’s rough callouses dry on his sensitive skin was almost painful but Scott loved it and it quickly eased as his prick started weeping pre-come more and more. 

“God, love how wet you get from every end,” Alec said with a slight grin pressed against the bond mark on Scott’s neck. “Beautiful…”

“ _Daddy_ ,” Scott whined quietly, turning his face into the pillow to muffle his noises. “Hang on.”

Alec paused as Scott reached down to smear the beginnings of his slick between his ass cheeks so he could slot Alec’s cock between his cheeks and the Alpha could fuck between them. They both knew it was a surefire way to get Scott going, feeling his Alpha’s heavy cock rubbing over his hole over and over again. 

Scott lifted his hand to his mouth to lick it clean of any slick still on it and Alec picked up his movements again, stroking Scott steadily but this time with a slow thrusting of his hips. 

“That’s it, baby,” Alec breathed, the sleepiness gone from his voice but he didn’t speed up and Scott didn’t feel the need to ask for faster. 

Closing his eyes, Scott just floated on the pleasure that Alec knew how to draw out of him so expertly. The past few months, it had been incredibly easy to get Scott wet, It was like there was just so much slick in his body that the slightest bit of stimulation and it all came rushing out. Tonight was no different and it didn’t take long at all for Alec’s cock to slip out from between Scott’s cheeks with just how wet he was. 

“Fuck me?” Scott asked softly, his whole body languid. 

Alec didn’t respond, instead just releasing Scott’s erection to guide his own cock to the Omega’s entrance. Another benefit of pregnancy; Scott was _always_  ready, no preparation needed. His muscles were just so relaxed when he reached this point of arousal that there was almost no resistance when Alec pushed in, sinking slowly in until they were pressed together, skin to skin from shoulder to knee. 

“How are you always so perfect?” Alec asked on a quiet groan. 

Scott just smiled slightly, moaning softly as Alec pulled back almost all the way so he could sink into him slowly again. It was so agonisingly slowly but it was perfect. Scott didn’t want it any faster. The slow thrusting, the steady build towards orgasm, was… relaxing. Usually the relaxation only came after he did but this was good. 

After a while, Alec’s arms slid around him to hold him closer still, one resting on top of his stomach and the other underneath. Suddenly, Scott had to take a shaky breath because he was so happy. He was having a baby with his Alpha. 

“Daddy, please,” Scott sighed, unsure what he was asking for. 

“Relax, baby,” Alec breathed against his bond mark. “I’m close.”

“Me too… Can I–?”

“Slowly.”

Scott nodded, his hand moving to wrap around his cock, stroking himself counter to Alec’s thrusts. It wasn’t long at all until Scott was coming with an unsteady jerk of his hips and his mouth opening in a silent cry. 

“Fuck, that’s it, baby boy, that good? I’m going to knot you and then we’re going to go to sleep,” Alec reminded, as if Scott had forgotten, but Scott didn’t care, just nodding. He was too busy focusing on the pressure of Alec’s knot pressing against his rim with every thrust. 

“Come on, daddy, knot me, please. Tie us together,” Scott whispered. 

Alec’s grunt came with a sudden surprised thrust of his hips that pushed the knot all the way in. It wasn’t completely swollen but a few moments of slow grinding saw to that and Alec came inside him with a grunt, knot swelling fully to lock them together. 

Lying together in silence aside from their quickened breathing, Scott found himself dozing slightly. His whole body was limp and languid, relaxing into the mattress and Alec’s arms came more fully to wrap around his swollen belly. 

“Hey, Dad?” Scott asked, eyes closed with a grin that he knew Alec couldn’t see. “You know how knotting can induce labour?”

“What? Are you–” Alec asked, voice slightly panicked. 

Scott laughed happily. “Nope, just making sure you knew.”

“I swear to god, boy, I’m going to kill you one day,” Alec said, frustrated, though his tone was beyond fond. 

“Look forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr as [macbeka](http://www.macbeka.tumblr.com)


End file.
